


Cops and Accidental Robbers

by IdRatherBeMe13



Series: Breaking and Entering [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, Breaking and Entering, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Mistaken Identity, Neighbors, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdRatherBeMe13/pseuds/IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: When you loose your keys, you do the next best thing. Breaking into your neighbor's apartment to retrieve your spare.This work can be read on its own or as a sequel to "Bedtime and Burglars."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Breaking and Entering [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Cops and Accidental Robbers

It was just your luck that you lost your keys. Sure, you had forgotten lots of things before; people’s names, passwords, library books, but never your keys. So now you were staring at your apartment door, freezing in your snow covered coat and running through all the possible scenarios in your head. 

You turned back and ran down to the building’s laundry room looking for a crowbar. Unsatisfied, you settled for a paint stick you found lying next to the paint cans in the corner. laundry stick and trudged back up to your apartment. 

Jamming the stick into the door, you started to push against it trying to bust open the door. At this point you didn't care how much the landlord was going to yell at you, you were frozen and hungry. Pulling with all your might, you tried to pry the door open. 

_Crack!_

The paint stick broke and you were thrown back onto the hallway floor. Gritting your teeth, you looked up and saw your neighbor Steve’s door. 

Jumping up, you knocked on the door feverishly. 

_No answer._

You tried shouting his name and pounded on the door. 

_No answer again._

Well, only one option left. You pulled 2 bobby pins from your hair and began working on the lock. Steve had one of your spare keys, so he probably wouldn’t mind if you broke in to borrow it. 

Success was moments away when a deafening shout rang through the hall and you turned to see a wall of muscle running towards you. 

“Wait! Steve it’s me!” You pleaded as Steve rammed into you and tackled you to the floor. 

“What the hell are you trying to do, huh? Who sent you?!” 

You struggled underneath him trying to free your face from your scarf. But that was difficult given your current position. Steve had pinned your arms and had a hand around your neck, making you immobile. 

You mumbled through the scarf, “Steve! It’s me, Y/N!” 

He tightened his grip and ripped your scarf from your face. His bright blue eyes met yours and immediately softened. 

“Oh my god! Y/N, I’m so sorry!” 

He crawled off of you and pulled you up. 

“Why were you trying to break into my apartment?” 

Your cheeks flushed and you looked down at your shoes. Looking back up you said, “I forgot my keys and I knew I gave you a spare.” 

“Oh”, Steve looked down at his feet. “Well, come in,” he said while pulling out his keys, “I don’t want you to freeze out here.” 

You followed him into his apartment, your cheeks thawing as the warm air hit you. Steve’s apartment was modestly furnished and you couldn't help but be at ease inside it. 

“Why didn’t you try to pick your own lock?” 

You looked down into the coco mug. Sheepishly, you muttered “I didn’t think of that.” 

Steve laughed, “I don't blame you, I probably would have done the same.” 

Taking a sip, you looked back up at Steve, his bright blue eyes meeting yours. It brought a warm, fuzzy feeling to your heart and you smiled back into your mug. 

“Um can I ask you something”, Steve said. 

You gave a shrug, “Sure.” 

Steve took a breath and then “Areyoudatinganyone?” fell from his lips. 

You looked up in shock, Steve’s face was redder then a tomato. 

“What?” you said. You couldn’t meet Steve’s eyes. 

“Um…”, he said while scratching the back of his head, “are you seeing anyone?” 

Your face flushed and you stared back into your mug. “No.” you said quietly. 

Steve sighed in relief, “that- That’s cool…” 

You looked up and met his gaze, “Why are you asking?” 

Steve looked back down into his own mug before mumbling “I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go out Friday night. I’ve got tickets to this art exhibit but if art’s not your thing we can do something cooler like dinner or a movie or walk through Central Park…” 

His request left you speechless. Maybe it was the cold, maybe it was the hot chocolate, but with a sudden surge of boldness you crossed the space between the two of you and kissed his cheek. 

“I’d love to go out with you Friday night.” You said with a smile. 

Before Steve could object, you hurried out of his apartment with your key and said “thanks for the cocoa”, before unlocking your door. When you got inside, you immediately ran to your bed and squealed happily into your pillow as you danced around your apartment. Little did you know that Steve was doing the same thing in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I promised I'd write the rest of this and here it is! Enjoy!


End file.
